A Conflict of Interest
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: Elena is dating her divorce lawyer, then something happens to change everything forever


_My name is Elena Gilbert and I am currently dating my defense lawyer Damon Salvatore. I met Damon about 6 months ago because I needed a lawyer because I was getting divorced from my husband Matt Donavon. I haven't been in court yet and not one knows I am dating my lawyer and we are gonna keep it that way._

I roll over and stare at the sleeping man next to me and just gaze.

"You know it is rude to stare." He says without opening his eyes

"I wasn't staring, I was just admiring what I got" I say kissing him softly on the mouth.

I start to pull away and Damon pulls me back deepening the kiss. I slowly move so I am on top of him now. I this time I pull away all the way and get off the bed and walk towards the door.

"Seriously, you're gonna leave a man high and dry." He says getting up.

"Yup, we have a court hearing in an hour and I would like to get there early and not late. You of all people know how much this means to me." I say turning around to go to my closet.

"I know, don't you think that I want that to, just the thought of you still being married to him gives me the creeps." He says giving me a quick kiss then walking over to his closet.

_Yeah I know we already live together, shut up I love him, leave me alone._

**20 minutes late**

"Ready?" I yell from the kitchen with his cup of coffee in my left hand while I am drinking my tea.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He says walking down the stairs with his suit on and his tie untied around his neck.

"Thanks babe." He says taking his coffee and sitting down at the table.

"Hey I meant to ask you the other day, when did you stop drinking coffee?" he asks.

_Yup, he knows that well, I usually always drink coffee but I'm days late and we been having unprotected sex for weeks. So I keep thinking I'm pregnant, I throw up very discreetly so he doesn't notice. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I really need to take a test and he is gonna be gone to until late so I can take it after court and have Caroline there with me_.

"Oh, I umm… I just needed a change so I changed to tea." I lie straight throw my teeth.

"ok." He looks at me doubtfully

"I'm going right to the office after the court secession is that okay?" he asks me

"Of course, your job is important to you, you have to go." I say kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Well I heard you throwing up this morning" he started

"You heard that?" I ask

_Shit he knows, I am so screwed._

"Yeah, you been throwing up a lot lately I just want to make sure you're ok." He says intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna call Caroline after so we can go to the drug store to get medicine." I say rubbing my thumb in circles on his hand.

"I could do that." He says

"No." I say quickly

"Ummm… you have to go the office I don't want you to miss more work than already necessary." I say getting up and walking into the kitchen.

_He is gonna figure out that I am hiding something from him. And when he finds out he is gonna have my head. I have to call Caroline now!_

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom be back in a sec." I say passing him by and grabbing my I- Phone, which he brought me, past him without him seeing.

"Ok, have fun" he says not looking up from the paper that was there on the table.

I quickly run up the stairs and into the master bathroom and I lock the door. I scroll through my contacts until I find Caroline.

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

_Come on Caroline, isn't not like you're doing anything else, answer the damn phone._

_(Caroline_/ Elena)

_I'm only answering in case it is a friend emergency_

Its and emergency

_Oh my god, what is it? _With panic in her voice. She is the only one who knows about me and Damon.

I think I might be pregnant

_WHAT!_

Yeah, I'm days late and me and Damon have been having unprotected sex a lot lately.

_Oh my god you're serious, does he know?_

No, of course not, I can tell him unless I'm sure, and here is why I called you.

_Why?_

I need you to go pick me up a pregnancy test from the drug store

_What why?_

Because I have court today and Damon insists that he goes to the store to get me medicine because he thinks I'm sick.

_You own me big time for this._

Thanks Care!

I hang up and come down the stairs to see Damon in the living room.

"Hey babe what's up?" I ask moving closer to him

"Were you gonna tell me?" he asks turning around

"What?" I ask back, not totally following

"You weren't gonna tell me you were pregnant were you?" he looks me straight in the eye

"How did you…You were spying on me" I said angrily

"Good thing I was, or I would never have known." He says

"That's and invasion of privacy" I say

"And I was so too gonna tell you, when I was sure" I say turning from him

"Lena, why would you keep something like from me?" he asks coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Because, your work has been working you so hard I didn't want to add more stress if I didn't have to." I say turning to face him in his arms.

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant." I say pushing out of his arms.

"It's no big deal Damon." I say picking up my now cold tea and pour it down the sink.

"Not a big deal, seriously Elena, a baby is a big deal." He says moving towards me.

"All I know is that you are going to work after the court secession so I can be alone." I say turning towards the door.

"You'll call as soon as you the results right?" he asks grabbing his briefcase and coming up behind me.

"Of course, and Damon I never meant to hide it from you, but I just don't think our relationship is ready" I started and stopped when I turned around to see him on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asks

_OH MY GOD!_


End file.
